Behold
by Marvelff
Summary: Natasha being sick and the rest with a little clintasha of course


'Behold'

"Behold for the red death actually master assassin Natasha Romanoff" Tony shouted through the Avengers Building. "If you don't shut up Tony I break booth of your arms". Natasha tried to be threatening, but because of the flu she got, she sounded weak and a little cute. Tony walked to the couch where the red death sat on, under all the blankets Clint could find. He looked at her. She looked very sick. Her hair that always was very curly and frizzed hang now limp around her face. The sparkle she always had in her eyes, especially when she threatened someone, had fade out. The bags under her dull eyes turned darker every day. Bucky had made a joke about it, saying that she looked like him on the day they first met. He could even laugh about it. He was really doing well after his first treatment. He was at some special S.H.I.E.L.D building now, for training. Tony missed the guy, he was some good fresh air in the team. Especially now when Bruce left. " Come on Tony she's sick no need to bother her with that" Steve looked a little angry at Tony. "I'm just joking" he answered his look. "well I'm going to take a look if they have something new on the location of Bruce, if someone needs me I'll be downstairs". He walked down and an silence followed. Natasha coughed a couple times. Steve went to the couch and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry but it's Monday and I really have to go. Clint will be back of his mission soon". As every Monday Steve went to the hospital to visit Peggy. She was really getting old. She didn't even remember the name of her children, but when Steve came in she always smiled and called him by his name. then they played some games and talked about their time together. Natasha went with him to Peggy once. That was the very first and only time that she doubted if love was really just for children. And Clint, well he just did his job as Hawkeye every once in a while. She hated the fact that he would go on missions without her. She had nightmares of him dying. She had them even more now she was sick and on medication. " No need to be sorry Steve, I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine I promise". She tried to smile. "Okay, I've to go now, but if something is wrong please massage me". He looked at her until she nodded. Then he left. When she was alone, she turned on the TV, trying to forget her thoughts about Clint . She tried very hard to focus on a program, but her she just couldn't get Clint out of her head. After sapping for an hour without really watching anything she fell asleep.

When she woke up the TV was turned off. She again had a nightmare about Clint. It felt so real, she was near tears. She moved her head and noticed that she laid on Clint's lap. "Hey Nat. Are you feeling any better?". His voice was the best medicine she could get at this moment. He smiled at her. She smiled back, and tried to cover up the fact that she missed him more than ever. She attempted to sit up to give him a hug, but her arms couldn't carry her. She fell back on Clint's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "No not really. How was the mission?". While she spoke she closed her eyes. She was way too tiered for this conversation, but she needed to be with him right now. "I'll tell you later. I guess it's better for you to go to bed now". He didn't wait for her answer. Not that she had enough power to give him one. He carried her bridal style to one of the bedrooms. He put her into one of the beds in the large bedroom. When he tried to lay her hands from his shoulders to the bed, her grip on his shoulders became stronger. "Please Clint don't leave I don't want to be alone, I have nightmares, nightmares of you and I just haven't slept well ever since you went on missions on your own". Her voice was desperate and she was shaking. She was shocked that she just said what she said and opened up like that. She became even more shocked when she started to cry. Natasha wanted to blame it on her flu, but she wasn't sure if that was really the reason that she felt the need to have Clint close to her. "Baby don't cry, please Nat stop crying. I'm here no need to worry". He whispered in her ear. " I'll go lay next to you okay". He moved his body close to her and put her arms around her. Natasha putted her head on his chest and cried quietly. Clint stroke her hair and made reassuring sounds. "Don't worry Nat, I'm here and I'm fine. I'll stay with you". She slowly stopped crying, but she didn't let Clint's shirt slip out of her hands. She needed him. With one hand in Natasha's hair and one stoking her back he kept on whispering sweet things in her ear till she stopped shaking. After he was sure she had fallen asleep, he left the room. His clothes were still coffered in blood from his mission. When he came into the main room to clean his clothes he saw Steve. "She needs us now doesn't she" his face looked more worried than ever. " Yes she does, I won't take a new mission till she's better" "Good" Steve said. " She needs you the most". He gave Clint one more look and left the room. He tried to make his clothes clean, but after half an hour he gave up and admitted his shirt was lost. Without the shirt he walked back to Natasha. He went back in bed and put his arms around her so you could pull her closer. When his hand reached her waste, he felt something worm and sticky. He looked at is hand and saw that his hand was covered in blood. Her old scar went open again. In his shock he stayed stoned in the same position. All kind of things went through his head. He couldn't lose her. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping he was fast enough. Three doctors still sat at their position. S.H.I.E.L.D. was always buzzy trying to find and make something new. Clint completely blacked out. The doctors looked at him with questioning faces. He could only say "Nat" his voice quivered so much they could barely hear what he said. One of the doctors ran upstairs. Clint didn't knew her name, she must be new. He followed her quickly up the stairs.

They found Natasha in a big puddle of blood. She was crying, again. Clint couldn't look at her. It was just way to painful. The two other doctors had arrived as well. They carried Natasha down to their lap. Clint wasn't allowed in. In his frustration and pain he broke on of the big plants of Pepper. He put his hand behind his head and listened to all the beeps and shouts on the other side of the wall. First he could her Natasha shouting and crying as well. Every time she shouted his name he shivered, it was heart-breaking. The shouts of Natasha slowly fade away. After two hours of pain, tears, shouts and beeps one of the doctors came out of the room. "She will be fine. You were just in time Clint. If we were on minute later she would have lost way to much blood. That in combination whit the flu… I don't know if she would have made it. She needs a little rest now. We will lay her on the couch in the main room tomorrow, in that way she won't be alone. You have to go to sleep now. We'll take care of her." The doctor walked back into the lap leaving Clint alone in the hallway. Clint decided that he could better go to his room, before the doctors would send him away.

He just sat on the bed. He couldn't move. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even think. He could only sat there, numbed. After two hours of just sitting he stood up, put on a jumper, and walked out of the building into the city. He walked along the streets and set on a park bench. He looked up at the sky and fought against his tears again. When he looked down he saw a little cat. She was red, with black little feet and a black tail. Her eyes were green and she stared at him with them. Clint smiled, thinking of Natasha. She loved cats, and this cat looked a little like her for some reason. The sun slowly came back up. It was time to back to the Avengers building again. Maybe the doctors had put Nat in the main room. With that idea in mind he walked back. When he opened the door he saw that the little furry cat had followed him on his was. Clint doubted, but he decided to take the cat with him. She had no collar on, and she looked a bit under fed. The cat made a purr sound. Clint ran up the stairs to the main room. Nat laid on the couch as the doctors had promised. He ran to her with the cat in his hands and hugged her. Not too thigh, because he was afraid he'd hurt her. She smiled when she saw the cat. "How are you now Nat. Are you fine." He couldn't help but sound worried. "I'm good Clint, I truly am. I just need some rest. And where did you get that cat? Can I please hold it?" Clint looked at the eyes of Natasha, they got some of the sparkling back again. Not all of it, But this was a very good start. "Of course Nat, I knew you'd love her." He sat next to her and looked at the redheaded couple. " Thanks for bringing her Clint. She's lovely. Just like you". Her green eyes found his, and they kissed. "Please promise me you will never make me so afraid in my life ever again. I really thought I'd might lose you" "I promise Clint, I promise"


End file.
